coe4fandomcom-20200215-history
Markgraf Rituals
Level 1 Raise Dead (2 Action Points) This ritual is used to raise the Dead as servants of the Necromancer. The ritual will only work if there are humanoid corpses at the current location. Raising the Dead does not cost any resources, but it does take a toll on the Necromancer’s sanity. Performing this ritual repeatedly will eventually drive the Necromancer permanently insane. Good locations for the ritual to Raise the Dead are graveyards, battlefields and places where there have been large battles between humanoids. Can be cast anywhere Summons one of the following (can fail): Reanimate Animals (2 Action Points) This ritual is used to raise dead animals as servants of the Necromancer. The ritual will only work if there are dead animals at the current location. Raising dead animals does not cost any resources, but it does take a toll on the Necromancer’s sanity. Performing this ritual repeatedly will eventually drive the Necromancer permanently insane. Good locations for the ritual are ancient forests and places where there have been large battles involving animals. Can be cast anywhere Summons one of the following (can fail): Minor Summoning (10 Hands of Glory) Summon one or more minor undead servants such as wights, ghost warriors or shades. Can be cast anywhere Summons one of the following (can fail): Dark Knowledge (3 Hands of Glory) When this ritual is performed, the spirits of the Netherworld will reveal a location in the world where there are many corpses. The more corpses, the greater the chance for that particular location to be revealed. Can be cast anywhere. Twiceborn (30 Hands of Glory) With this ritual the Necromancer can ensure that he will not die permanently even if he should be killed due to some unforeseen circumstances. After the Necromancer has been killed, he will rise as a Wight or Ghost, usually retaining all his necromantic powers and also removing most of his insanity. If the ritual is cast in a citadel, the necromancer will rise as some kind of wight when killed. If it is cast in a graveyard, the necromancer will rise on a graveyard and live as a ghost instead. Retaining magic skills is more difficult as a ghost and apprentices will probably loose whatever magic they knew in the process. Can only be cast in citadels and graveyards. When cast by Nekromant, a Corpse Nekromant will form if cast in a citadel or a Small Ghost if cast in a graveyard. When cast by Grand Nekromant, a Wight Nekromant will form if cast in a citadel or a Ghost Nekromant if cast in a graveyard. Raven Spy (5 Hands of Glory) The Necromancer summons a raven that will move around randomly, gathering information. The raven is stealthy, but it can be attacked by armies able to see stealthy units. It cannot claim lands. Can be cast anywhere. Flesh Rite (50 Hands of Glory) This ritual turns the Markgraf or a Markmeister into a Ghoul Baron. To perform this ritual both the Nekromant and the Markgraf must be in an old castle ruin. The Ghoul Baron is capable of necromancy and can also regain sanity by eating a substantial amount of people. Can only be cast in a Old Castle Ruin Level 2 Major Summoning (75 Sacrifices) This incantation will summon forth a powerful undead servant. Not least among which is the Ghost, the Banshee, the Wraith and the Dracolich. Can be cast anywhere. Summons one of the following (can fail): * Carrion * Tartarian Spirit Create Flesh Golem (5gold/5corpses/2 Action Points) By taking five random corpses and sticking them together into one large humanoid being the Enchanter can create a Flesh Golem. The creating of a Flesh Golem is relatively quick and inexpensive, but is not nearly as powerful as golems made out of more solid materials Can be cast anywhere Ravenous Curse (40 Hands of Glory) Ravenous Curse is cast on a small village and will turn some of the inhabitant into ghouls that hunger for flesh. The ghouls will fall under the control of the Necromancer once they have satisfied most of their immediate hunger. Can only be cast in villages and homburg villages. Summons one of the following (can fail): Blood Rite (125 Hands of Glory) With this ritual the Nekromant turns the Markgraf into a Vampire. To perform this ritual both the Nekromant and the Markgraf must be in an old castle ruin. If the Vampire is slain it will turn into a cloud of dust and the body will soon reform in the coffin in the Vampire’s home. Thus the killed Vampire will soon be able to fly out again and exact vengeance on its killer. The Vampire can purify himself by drinking large amounts of blood and thus reduce the effects of insanity. Can only be cast in a Old Castle Ruin. Level 3 Blood Servant With this ritual the Vampire turns a Markmeister into a Vampire. To perform this ritual both the Vampire and the Markmeister must be in an old castle ruin. Vampires created with this power will be able to perform simple necromantic rituals like raising the dead. Can only be cast in a Old Castle Ruin